The files
This week, I was supposed to digitize all of Dr. Marnen’s patient files. I was feeling good about my progress when I saw it. A second filing cabinet, hiding behind the shelves, that I’d never noticed before. Sighing with fatigue, I yanked open the first drawer. I plucked out a file from the ‘A’ section and began to read. ABERDEEN, CARLA “Alright, Carla, let’s see if you’re in the system.” I set the file on the desk, sat down at the computer, and typed in her name. Nothing came up. Oh, hell no. I am not doing ALL the files in this cabinet. But I sighed, opened a new patient file, and began copying the data. Carla Aberdeen… DOB 4/24/72… 5’ 9”, 176 lbs… Finally, I got to the doctor’s notes. They were written in messy script, as if in a hurry. I put on my glasses, and read: – Complaints of eczema – Itchiness after eating some fruits – Lungs may be useful I stopped and re-read the last line. Lungs may be useful I shrugged, figuring it was some sort of mistake or reference to something. I typed it into the computer and took the next file from the cabinet – a Mr. David Akowski. But the doctor’s notes were even stranger, this time. – Family history of heart attacks – Large skin surface area I typed him into the system and stared at the screen. Large skin surface area? What does that even mean? When I got to the next one – a Miss Katerina Alanson – I felt the knot in my stomach tighten. It was a file for a little girl, and it read: – Night terrors ever since sixth birthday – Mom says increased anxiety – Feet are perfect size I rolled away from the computer. Heart pounding, I picked up the file and studied it. There must be an explanation. But I couldn’t think of anything. I took a deep breath. Then I picked up the phone, and dialed the number on Katerina’s file. But what will you say? I didn’t even know. I just had a terrible, nagging feeling, and wanted to do something about it. But I wasn’t in luck. Boop-boop-boop! We’re sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected – “What are you doing?” I whipped around. Dr. Marnen was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his white coat. “I was digitizing the files. Like you told me to,” I stuttered, slamming the phone down. “Not those files.” He violently grabbed the files from the desk, shoved them back into the file cabinet. Then he pulled a small key from his pocket and turned the locks on each drawer. Click, click, click. “Finish this up, okay?” I nodded. And then he was gone. The silence pressed in. The waiting room was empty and still. I checked the clock – 4:45. No more patients would be coming in. It was only Dr. Marnen and me in the office now. So I did what any reasonable person would do. I shut down the computer, grabbed my coat, and started for the door. As I hurried towards the exit, I saw Dr. Marnen at the end of the hall. He was opening a door – the door he told me went to the supply closet. But beyond him, I could see a set of stairs, snaking down into the darkness.